


that something wasn't right here

by yellowcurtainss



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blink-and-you-miss-it daddy kink, isak and even are dads, vague sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcurtainss/pseuds/yellowcurtainss
Summary: A look into the married live of Isak and Even, during a particularly traumatizing evening.Isak and Even's daughter walks in on them in a, um, compromising position.





	that something wasn't right here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This fic was originally supposed to start out as a short, funny T-rated one-shot but of course These Boys continued to inspire me and the fic ended up being way longer, being more fluffy than funny, and having a slightly more risqué rating. 
> 
> This isn't my best work for sure, but my friend told me to post it (shoutout to caitlin) and I just really loved the concept and Isak and Even married as dads could be very fluffy but there also is the spiciness of Isak and Even's daughter walking in on them during Adult Time and having to... explain themselves...
> 
> Also I really hope this hasn't been done before if it has I am so sorry and credit to the first person who wrote it i guess!!1!

“Again, daddy, again!”

Even sighed endearingly as he lifted his daughter up with his legs, his feet on her stomach, and his spine digging almost painfully into the hardwood floor beneath him. The young girl giggled above him with outstretched arms, pretending to fly through the air. 

“I can see all the way to Uncle Magnus’s house from here!”

Even laughed beneath her, carefully moving his legs in small circles to help create the illusion. This had become somewhat of a routine between him and his daughter; with Isak working long hours at the hospital, Even had to find a way to entertain their child (and himself) while his husband was away. So, after Even picked Julie up from daycare every day, the two would return to their suburban house and watch television (Even found himself fascinated by the camera techniques on The Fresh Beat Band), play dolls (“Daddy, you be Princess Vivian!), or attempt to create Pinterest-style crafts (typically resulting in a huge and expensive mess in the kitchen, like that one time a mixture of cornstarch and water found its way into the microwave) until Isak returned home. 

Raising kids, as Even had learned, and keeping them occupied, was physically and emotionally exhausting. With a mixture of Even’s extra-ness and Isak’s stubbornness, Julie had developed a strong, domineering attitude, which was especially evident during playtime. This was the fifth round of playing airplane tonight, and Even knew for a fact his legs and stomach would be sore tomorrow. Thank God Yousef and Sana had recommended them to a daycare center so Even could work nine-to-five as a film editor, because, while he loves his daughter dearly, he could not imagine this level of physical exhaustion all day every day.

“And there’s my school!” Julie said excitedly, pointing to the right. “And there’s Papa’s hospital, and the playground, and the school bus!”

Even lowered his legs with a chuckle and pulled his daughter into a hug. Annoyed blue eyes met his and his daughter muttered out a “Daddy, I wasn’t done yet.” But one look at the clock told Even it was time to prepare the youngster for bed. 

“C’mon pumpkin, let’s get you in the bath,” Even said, standing and picking up Julie. Carrying her on his hip, he made his way into the bathroom and started up the bath. After a small tantrum was thrown over which rubber ducky to use tonight (“Not the pirate, I want the doctor!”), the child finally entered the tub with a particularly harsh splash in Even’s direction. Even carefully poured water over her beautiful blonde curls, rubbing strawberry shampoo into her scalp. After she’d finished playing doctor with the rubber ducky, Even grabbed a towel and held it open in front of the tub, signaling Julie to stand up. He enveloped her in the towel and gave her a small pat on the head.

The pair moved into Julie’s small yellow bedroom and Even helped Julie into a purple princess nightgown. The two suddenly heard a car door slam outside, and Baz (their ever-eccentric pug) bark. Isak must be home.

“C’mon sweetie,” Even said with a smile, picking up his daughter, “let’s go downstairs and see Papa.”

Even and Julie came down the stairs at the exact moment Isak was closing the front door, looking tired and worn-out in his blue scrubs. Julie freed herself from her Daddy’s grip and ran down the stairs to jump into her Papa’s unsuspecting arms.

“Papa! Papa!” Julie yelled excitedly. Isak jumped, not prepared for the sudden assault by his daughter, but his expression instantly softened. He carefully held her in his arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Hei, angel,” Isak said.

“Papa, do you want to see what I drew at school today?”

“Sure angel, why don’t you go get it and show me?” Isak said, setting his daughter down. Julie bolted into the kitchen to retrieve the artwork from her backpack. Isak’s eyes met Even’s, and both instantly broke into a smile. Isak walked up to Even, and, wrapping his hand around his waist, leaned up for a small peck on the lips.

“Hei, baby,” Even whispered.

“Halla,” Isak returned, with a soft smile. 

The honeymoon phase was long over, but Isak and Even still looked at each other with more adoration than ever. Their love now was mature, not as heated or exciting as before, but more certain. They could finally comprehend the concept of forever; they knew that in every universe, in every infinity, this was meant to be, and Isak and Even, or Evak as Magnus graciously called it, would continue and relive itself in every space, in every time, and in every universe for eternity. 

The marriage was initially tentative; according to their friends, it was sudden. Even had proposed to Isak on a trip to Morocco while Isak was in high school. Returning to school in August with a ring on his finger caused controversy; Eva was afraid the two would elope in Vegas. But Isak and Even had never been more sure of something. The engagement was a promise of forever, of spending every minute by each other’s side. And, lying intertwined in the sheets of their small flat, the two had never been more certain that this would be their forever.

Isak and Even were engaged for three years. Their friends were starting to think they would never get married. But, with both the boys in college, spending less and less time around each other, it seemed appropriate to commemorate and assure their love in the strongest way possible. They had a small ceremony, just close family and friends, and decided to rent a lake house for their honeymoon. 

As for the last name, the couple mutually decided on Bech Naesheim. Even initially proposed “Valtersen-Bech Naesheim,” but Isak decided that as a doctor he would need a last name that was not “way too extra and way too long.” And, given his rocky relationship with his father, Isak decided he’d be better off without Valtersen on his ID card. He’d come to dislike the name after the years of turmoil his family had gone through, and did not want a constant reminder of that. So he proudly wore the name “Dr. Bech Naesheim” on his coat at work every day. And plus, the look on Even’s face when Isak insisted on taking his last name was completely worth it.

Even always wanted kids; Isak, on the other hand, took quite a bit of convincing. Isak and Even’s first child was the pug, Baz. Even brought him home one day to Isak’s surprise, and begged (“Papa can we keep him?” “Even what the hell don’t call me ‘Papa’ please”) until Isak gave in and said they could keep him (as long as Even fed him and took him on all the walks. Even though Isak was in med school, he was not going to pick up dog shit, for Christ’s sake Even). A dog was almost a trial run on raising a child, and the pug was their only child until Isak drunkenly admitted that he would like to start a family someday. 

Thus, three years later, at the ages of twenty-four and twenty-six, Isak and Even adopted their first daughter, a beautiful baby with blonde hair and blue eyes. At this point, Even had graduated college and found a steady job at a film company. The couple had moved into a slightly-larger two-bedroom apartment during their engagement. And, especially with Isak’s promising career as a doctor after finishing med school, raising a baby seemed plausible. They faced the trials of parenthood together, through all the sleepless nights, dirty diapers, and tantrums (with the stubbornness Julie picked up from her Papa, the tantrums were often). Julie, now four years old, had grown up with a fascination in both science and the arts, and continued to make her parents proud every day.

The little bundle of joy ran back into the foyer now, clutching a colorful drawing in hand. 

Isak kneeled down to his daughter’s height and took the drawing from her hands. Carefully sketched in crayon were three figures in what appeared to be a rocket ship, the smallest and medium-height ones wearing scrubs, and the tallest holding a camera.

“Papa, there’s me and you being doctors in space! We fix the alien’s boo boos and give them medicine. And there’s daddy, taking pictures of the stars and all the different planets. And over there in the corner is Baz and he’s floating because there’s no gravity in space, right Papa?”

“Of course, angel. This is beautiful! You’re just as talented as your daddy!” Julie beamed at the praise.

“Look at this!” Even exclaimed, looking at his daughter, mouth open in a feigned shocked expresion, “My little pumpkin is going to be better than me someday.”

Julie jumped forward into both of her dads’ arms, and giggled into the hug. Even kissed his daughter’s head and glanced at his watch.

“Hey now,” Even began, “it’s past your bedtime princess. Can you go upstairs and brush your teeth? Papa and I will be up in a few minutes to tuck you in.”

Julie nodded, clearly pleased with herself after the onslaught of praise, and made her way up the stairs. Isak stood up beside Even.

“I’m gonna go change. Meet you in Julie’s room?”

“Of course baby. Do you want me to get you a glass of wine?”

Isak nodded and, with a wink, turned and made his way up the stairs. 

Even walked down the narrow hallway into their kitchen, and poured a glass of white wine for Isak. He’d switched from wine to bear right after they adopted Julie, afraid of getting a “Dad Bod.” Even decided on whiskey tonic for himself tonight, grabbing the Maker’s Mark (or, as Isak called it, “Boujee Booze”) from the liquor cabinet. He carried the two glasses into the adjacent living room, and placed them on the coffee table just in time to hear a “Daddy!” coming from upstairs. 

“Coming!” Even responded. 

He entered Julie’s room to find Isak sitting on the bed, tucking his daughter in, his hand in Julie’s hair. His husband and daughter looked at him and smiled as he approached the bed and kneeled in front of his Julie.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Even said with a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. 

“Daddy, can you check for monsters under my bed? Papa just checked but I don’t believe him,” Julie responded with a pout. Even and Isak exchanged a this-kid-is-exhausting-she’s-lucky-she’s-cute glance, and Even bent over and checked under the bed to-shockingly-find no monsters. Just a lot of dirty clothes. 

Even assured his daughter of the lack of monsters (it took a lot of convincing), and finally stood up. He reached out his hand to Isak, helping his husband stand. They said their final goodnight to Julie and made their way down the stairs and into the living room. 

Isak plopped onto the couch with an audible huff, throwing his head back in an exhausted manner.

“Rough day?” Even asked, sitting next to his husband and delicately running his fingers through his hair. 

“Three words: So. Much. Urine.” Isak responded, turning his head to meet Even’s gaze. 

“Poor baby,” Even said, now carressing Isak’s cheeks. He would give the world to his husband if he could. And, while it hurt a bit to see his love this stressed out and drained, as long as he was with him, Even was content. “Let’s just relax for now. I’ll put on some Great British Baking Show, I can give you a massage…”

“Sounds amazing,” Isak almost groaned, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table and grabbing his wine. Even always knew how to make his baby unwind, even after being together eleven years. Whether it was a candle-lit bubble bath, the “Good Kush,” or making love until the sun rose, Even never failed to make him happy. 

And, of course, as the saying goes, with any Netflix comes a chill, and Isak eventually found his way onto Even’s lap; his tongue somehow ended up down his throat. Even’s hands made their way up Isak’s sides to caress his neck and jaw, and Isak tightly pulled on Even’s hair.

Isak broke away from the kiss, and Even instantly moved to his jaw, licking and biting and probably leaving marks he will regret tomorrow but holy Jesus he was too hot and heavy right now to care.

“Evy,” Isak moaned, and gasped with a particularly possessive bite to his neck, “let’s take this upstairs.”

***

“Again, daddy, again!” Isak moaned, tightening his legs around Even’s waist and bringing his hips up to meet his husband’s over and over.

“Oh god god Even Evy Ev-en” 

“Shhhhh baby,” Even whispered above him, “keep quiet, our daughter is sleeping.”

“Feels so g-good daddy,” Isak whispered, “can’t b-be qui-et fy Faen!”

Through the thrusting, moaning, and shush-ing, the couple missed the creak of their bedroom door opening, and the pitter-patter of little feet making their way over to the bed.

“Daddy! Why are you hurting Papa?” They heard a small voice yell. Julie, now in a fit of heroic rage, started rapidly beating Even with her teddy bear. “Stop it! Stop hurting him! That’s what you get! Leave him alone!”

Even, still being beaten to a pulp by the stuffed animal, jumped off Isak and pulled the covers up to hide any naked parts. Isak just hid his face in his hands. Now that Even was no longer on top of Isak, Julie stopped beating her father and just gave him a cold glare.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing awake?” Even managed through his embarrassment and terror. 

“I heard Papa yelling! You were hurting him!” Julie said, tearing up and clutching her teddy bear to her chest. 

“Pumpkin, I love your Papa. I would never hurt him. He was just sore and tired from work today, so I was, uh..”

He was frantically running out of excuses. He silently thanked God that they were under the covers, and that Julie didn’t walk in on one of their kinkier moments. She was way to young to even comprehend sex, let alone get The Dreaded Talk, he had to think of something fast-

“Giving him an, uh, a special massage?” Even managed. Yep. This would work. 

“I don’t believe you,” Julie said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Maybe this wouldn’t work.

Isak finally took his hands away from his face and met his daughter’s gaze.

“Angel, look at me,” Isak said, with a very forced grin, “I’m smiling. Do I look hurt to you?”

Julie sniffled and shook her head.

“Daddy would never hurt me. He was just trying to make me feel good because I had a tough day at work. He loves me and you very much and he would never hurt either of us, ok?”

“I was scared, Papa. I thought he was hurting you,” Julie was choking up.

Okay, Even would have to pay for child therapy for the next 10 years. Great. 

“Oh, sweetie,” Isak sighed, moving his hand to wipe a tear from his daughter’s face. “I promise you he wasn’t. He was making me feel better. How about you go back into your room and lie down? Daddy and I will meet you there in a minute, ok?”

Julie sniffed one final time, and Isak gave her a brief hug and kiss on the head before she returned to her bedroom.

“Ev,” Isak sighed, clearly embarrassed and exasperated beyond relief, “you need to go in to talk to her and explain this somehow.”

“I know,” Even agreed, not wanting to put up a fight about it.

Isak placed his hand on Even’s chest. 

“I’ll be in in a minute. You need to get dressed and go explain things to our daughter.”

Even slipped on boxers and a t-shirt and walked down the hallway to his daughter’s room. He knocked three times on the doorway to get her attention, and was met with a very upset looking toddler, sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Hi sweetheart,” Even said. Julie shrugged and sniffled.

“Can we talk about it?”

Another shrug. 

Even took this as cue to sit down on the bed next to his daughter. He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Sweetie,” Even started, Julie turning to look at him with glossy eyes, “when you fall in love with someone someday, a boy or a girl, there’s a certain way to, um, show them that you love them. A very special kind of... hug that you can’t do until you’re older-no you can’t do until you’re married-and your Papa and I approve of the person it’s with and you are very happy with them because I swear to God if anyone ever hurts our baby girl I’ll take that teddy bear and-”

“Daddy.” Julie said.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Even continued, “there is this special hug that only people who love each other very much can do. It’s a way of showing your love for one another in the closest way you can. And it should never hurt. It should make both of you feel really good, beautiful, and loved. And that’s what I was doing with your Papa, because I love him very much.”

Julie sniffed. “He sounded hurt,” she said softly, “I just wanted to protect him.”

Even pulled Julie in for a hug. “I know, pumpkin. He wasn’t hurt. You can ask him if you want to.” Julie sniffed again and nodded in his arms.

“Now,” Even started, picking up the teddy bear from Julie’s lap, “I think you owe an apology to Señor Kardemomme here.”

Julie giggled and sat up to take the bear from her father’s arms. 

“Your weapon of choice, huh?” Even asked with a laugh. 

“Señor Kardemomme is stronger than you think, Daddy,” Julie responded smugly, “he uses his powers from space to kill bad guys.”

“Yeah?” Even chuckled.

“Mhm,” Julie said, “he flies around in his rocket ship through the stars and beats up bad aliens and saves the planet!”

This child was way too excited for this late at night.

“Oh really,” Even said mischievously, “can he beat… this?”

Even suddenly grabbed the bear from her daughter’s arms, resulting in her yelling and giggling.

“Mua ha ha,” Even laughed in the lowest voice he could manage. Julie jumped on him and tried to reach for the bear, but Even moved it just out of her grasp every time.

Once he had his daughter in the perfect position for attack, he dropped the bear on the floor, lurched forward, and tickled under her arms and up her sides.

“Ha ha Daddy! Stop hahaha it tickes hahahah!”

Isak approached the room in the middle of this tickle war, and leaned against the doorway to admire his beautiful family for a bit before sneaking up on Even and pinching his waist.

“Boo!” Isak yelled, and a startled Even jumped away from their still-giggling daughter. 

“Oh no no no,” Even said, reaching one arm around to Isak’s back another under his legs, “you should not have done that Papa…”

Suddenly Even lifted Isak up bridal-style and dropped him down onto the bed, only to resume tickling his husband and daughter. 

“Papa,” Julie said between fits of laughter, “he took Señor Kardemomme!”

“He did not!” Isak responded in feigned shock. Even laughed maniacally above him.

Isak pushed Even off him and yelled out a Frozone-Style “Freeze!”, keeping Even locked in place, while he heroically picked up the bear off the floor. 

Julie reached for the bear and tugged it to her chest with a smile, still giggling softly. Even remained standing in pose, his arms out wide and his mouth held open in pretend anger.

“Papa,” Julie said, “you have to unfreeze Daddy!”

“Hmmmmm, I don’t think I will…” Isak responded smugly.

“Papa!” Julie pleaded with her father. Isak was stubborn, so he just shrugged in response. He was good at playing pretend. So Julie yelled out a quick “Unfreeze!” and Even flopped back onto the bed with an exasperated sign.

“Thanks, pumpkin,” Even said, kissing his daughter on the cheek. Julie giggled and muttered a you’re welcome. She was clearly tired out from quite a traumatic night.

“Angel, it is way past your bedtime. How about we tuck you in again?” Isak started. 

“No…” Julie started in a whiny voice, “want Daddy and Papa to stay here.”

Isak and Even exchanged a glance. There was no changing this child’s mind.

So, the family, including Baz the Pug, who jumped onto Julie’s bed after hearing the commotion, all managed to fit into the small full-size bed, Julie in the middle of course, and fell asleep with visions of Señor Kardemomme the Space Trooper dancing in their heads.

***

It wasn’t until the next day at work, when Isak received a suspicious call from Julie’s daycare, that things went downhill.

“Hi, Mr. Bech Naesheim. We are a bit concerned with Julie’s behavior. We found her holding two Barbie dolls in a quite compromising position today, doing what she described to be a ‘special massage.’ We thought you should be informed of this behavior. Thanks, have a good day.”

“Jesus Christ, what did Even tell her?” Isak said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Please be nice my self esteem is already Quite Low! Feel free to leave me a comment or reach out to me on:  
> Tumblr: /yellowcurtainss  
> The Newly-Created Twitter: /isakvaltersenss


End file.
